venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright is an Attorney/Cop/Interrigator that appears in some videos, who is played by BethanyFrye in both videos. In one case, he interrogated Billy, to find out who "murdered" Sally's unicorn toy. He also investigated a murder at 7-11. Description Phoenix's attire is a navy blue suit, red tie, navy blue kakyes/slacks, spiky black hair, and a determined expression. Appearances *Gmod PHOENIX WRIGHT Ace Attorney Mod! (Garry's Mod) Trivia *All the cases he worked on some how involved 7-11 or the Acachalla family. *He found a corpse of himself in the 7-11 basement *He was shot (but not harmed) by Billy Acachalla Cases The Case of the Murder of Himself One night, Phoenix Wright came to Papa Acachalla's 7-11, there were two people there, one guy was behind the counter, named Cheddar, and the other one was Cheddar's identical twin brother (with an unknown name) who was restocking the shelves, Phoenix took the elevator down to the basement to investigate something, he was walking back to the elevator to get out, when a shadowy figure game up behind Phoenix, and he was instantly killed. A few minutes later, Cheddar's brother came down to the basement cellar and found Phoenix's corpse, he decided to leave him there to hide him. A few weeks later, a clone of Phoenix heard about the murder, and came to 7-11 to investigate the crime scene, Cheddar and his brother were working there again and when they saw Phoenix there alive, they were speechless, they knew that he was the same person as of the dead body downstairs in the basement, so they tried to keep Phoenix from looking for the body in the basement by trying by stopping him from solving the case, so they kept on giving him false clues of what happened like a little girl always coming in and walking on the counters or the culprit was wearing a hat so his identity is unknown, or the corpse was found on the top shelf, they even put up fake footprints, which led Phoenix to believe that the culprit was the brother, who kept Phoenix from going down to the basement, but Phoenix went down anyway and was shocked to see that he was the victim, that he was seeing himself dead, then the dead Phoenix came back from the dead, and explained everything, it was the clone of Phoenix was the one who killed him and then the Phoenix who came back to life jumped out the window and escaped. Cheddar's brother was mad at Phoenix on how he pinned the crime on him, and he tried to make Phoenix admit that he was the culprit to him, unfortunately being in the same room as his future clone made Phoenix lose his memory about the murder, therefore leaving the case unsolved, with no one knowing that Pearl Fay was the actual culprit. The Case of Sally's Murdered Unicorn Doll One night, Maddie Friend was thinking of how to get Billy to sign her shirt, a moment later, she had the perfect idea. If she got Billy arrested by framing him for murder, Maddie would only get him out if he signed her shirt. She stalks Billy, so she knows that every night, Billy goes to 7-11 to get a slushy, so she went there dressed as him and hid at 11:50, he came at 11:55, Maddie then knocked him out, dressed him up like her, and took his slushy, then at 11:57, the victim came skipping up. It was Sally, she came to get some waffles, Maddie saw that she was hugging on to something, it was Sally's favorite toy, a small, pink, plush, unicorn doll, the real victim. Sally put her doll gently on the ground because of the strict no toys policy at 7-11, The real Billy dressed as Maddie then walked out and left at 11:59, Sally didn't notice, so she left her doll outside, and went in at 12:00. Maddie then took her chance and went out at 12:01, she took her ax, and chopped the doll's head off at 12:02, she then laid down next to body and pretended to be unconscious. Sally then came out at 12:03 with waffles in her hands, she then looked down and saw that her precious unicorn doll was "murdered", with fluff scattered everywhere. She screamed, dropped her waffles and ran over to the doll, she kneeled over it, and began crying, and cried harder when she saw Billy (Maddie dressed as him). Phoenix was there at the time, so he went outside, and saw Sally crying, he walked over to Sally, who sputtered out what happened to him, then she threatend Phoenix to question Billy or else she would kill him, so Phoenix had no choice but to do that with only a microwave, a mailbox, a stool, and a baby doll for witnesses. Now all Maddie had to do was get Billy (dressed as her) arrested by putting up a bad impression and he would be in jail, she was in the interrogation room when she called the the real Billy (dressed as Maddie) in, but Billy then said that they were dressed as each other, which only caused more confusion. In the end, no one went to jail, and Billy decided to apologize to Sally for the murder, they were about to leave, then Billy shot Phoenix in the face, leading to another interrogation. The Case of the Clogged Toliet (Fan Made) This case was not based off a video, but was fan made by Justjackbros. Click here for the case Category:Character Category:Protagonist